


perfect insanity

by decompdoll



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Airports, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompdoll/pseuds/decompdoll
Summary: “Oh,”Spit clicked in Eric's mouth when he smiled, and god, he was trying to kill him when he chuckled a little and let his head nod against Joey's.“Here I was thinking that I was just dreaming that shit up.”
Relationships: Eric Griffin/Joey Jordison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	perfect insanity

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this fucker out in less than 2 nights which has gotta be a record for me. i'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out, but it only exists because ive been dying for some eric/jo content and i knew that if i wanted that very specific odd pairing id have to buckle up my big boy pants and write it myself. here you go.
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. the people depicted here have absolutely nothing to do with my writing, please do not harass them or others. best of wishes :D
> 
> EDIT 10/3/20: just read through this again and noticed the god awful use of present and past tense, finally fixed it. now i'm embarrassed >`~

See, Eric had joked about being borderline narcoleptic before and Joey had just laughed it off.

Which of course, was followed by him insisting on showing Jo the scar on his collarbone he got from splitting it after suddenly falling asleep at the wheel and crashing into a railing. Joey "politely" declined and pushed him off by the chest while implying the crash gave him some kind of brain damage.

Evidently, Eric hadn't been screwing with him on either the narcoleptic thing or the scar on his collarbone.

With his head resting on his shoulder, Joey could see it, jagged and a faint shiny pink under the low fluorescents. Just enough revealed between the worn collar of his shirt and his scarf. He almost felt like he shouldn't be looking, that he was being invasive and creepy for staring down Eric's long-sleeve while he's passed out next to him.

He'd always been a warm person in the most literal sense, but in the weird, overly conditioned, stale, four AM airport air, he could swear there was some kind of heat wave coming off of him. Strangely enough, Joey was the one sweating. 

Joey wasn't entirely sure where Ben had scurried off to, but what he did know was that Acey and Wednesday had just left a few minutes ago to go find something to eat. So, Eric and him were entirely alone besides the man maybe eight seats ahead of them in the fuzzy white coat.

So Joey shuffled in a bit closer, as delicately as he could manage. Eric still made a hushed little noise and rolled his head back some. Jo knew he wouldn't wake up, the only guy in the band who didn't sleep like a fucking corpse was Acey and he never got roomed with him, like that had to do with anything.

Reluctantly taking advantage of the fact that Eric had passed out with Joey already leaning into his shoulder, he took a strand of hair and rolled it between his index finger and thumb. 

He'd dyed it recently, maybe right before they'd left, Joey could tell from the way it smudged barely-there dark grey on his skin. Bad split ends, but it was soft enough to not really make a noise when he moved his head again.

Joey looked back up, up and around, maybe out of fear or embarrassment. If he brushed his hair over his face enough right now he could probably pass for a girl. Just a girl, sitting with her eccentrically dressed boyfriend who also just happened to look like a girl, they probably looked more like lesbians than anything, actually, nevermind that. He'd take getting weird looks and mumbled insults over being seen as some guy's _girlfriend._

He looked back to the little strand between his fingers. Made fake scissors with his other hand and pretended to cut it. He used to do that to his sisters, but with real scissors, god, he was a horrible little kid. It's not like he really remembered it, he was too young back then, but neither of them were gonna let him forget. Joey half expected to wake up with a bob cut the every time he spent the night at any place that wasn't his own apartment.

Joey snorted to himself quietly at the thought of how he might look with his hair short. Wouldn't be a good look, but then again the only haircut he'd really known most of his life was just "long".

The man in the white coat had now pulled a book out and was sitting with both legs outstretched in the isle. Now that Joey was really looking at him, he almost looked like some seventies pimp with his blonde he-man esq hair and the fake fur, all he needed was a little purple and gold with some heel on his boots. 

Joey shut his eyes, despite being fully aware that at least one of them should probably stay awake. Swinging his legs, he almost kicked over the can of coke, nope, Dr Pepper sitting at one of the chair legs.

"Eric."

Joey wasn't entirely sure why that came out, he didn't want to actually wake him, but he didn't even twitch in response. His hands were back in his hoodie's pockets and they tingled for whatever reason, like he was having a sudden, unprecedented allergic reaction to his nail polish or something. 

He pulled one out to look at, and they seem just fine; sure, the silver looked weird, chipped and half covered by red hem of his jacket, but nothing was concerning. Joey let it rest on his leg instead, and drummed his fingers to two lines of that one Kittie track that he'd heard on the radio here. How did it go... fuck, the lyrics didn't really matter if you knew the rhythm. _It's_ _al-lll-l about rhythm._

It wasn't long before again, he was watching Eric. Joey didn't know why he was so weird about this tonight, or maybe this morning, whatever, but he'd already spotted something new about him before he could question himself.

If he pulled his head back just enough, the scarf's trim slipped and Joey could see the two black chokers underneath it. His throat was so white and even, that they made him look sickly in comparison. He almost wanted to see what would happen if he just, no, nevermind, don't be fucking creepy. His stomach curled at the thought and he was half hard just like that. What the fuck.

And yet, here he was, barely a minute later, awkwardly shifting to cross his knee over Eric's. This way, he'd slid so far down the chairs that the top of his head barely peaked over his bandmate's shoulder and for some _stupid_ reason that made his brain feel like it was melting out of his ears. 

Joey didn't do anything particularly odd at first, well, at least not anymore odd than what he'd already done, and just attempted to get as comfortable as he could without jostling Eric too much. He didn't even have so much as a tic, and now he'd started to wonder if he could just. Just...

"Hey Eric, please,"

Joey said it a little quieter than he did the last time, and he still didn't know what it was for, but he doesn't stir. So, Joey did. Just enough for a bit of friction, and he sighed shakily. He supported himself with a hand on the back of their seat, the other finding it's way over his shoulder and pushed forward again hesitantly, only to slide right back and press his head into Eric's arm to hide a nervous 'hmmph'. Part of him knew that this was definitely breaking some sort of unspoken rule and probably walking the line on indecency, but he pushed up again.

"Oh, shit," 

Joey managed breathlessly, rocking his hips against Eric's thigh just a little more feverishly. He kept glancing up, around, he probably shouldn't be doing this and he definitely shouldn't be this hot over it, maybe that's why, he shouldn't, he shouldn't but--

“Joey?”

Joey's hands were off him faster than he could even process. Eric barely moved, stun slow with his eyes shut as he reluctantly rocked forward to unfold his arms. He was not going anywhere, but he definitely wasn't asleep, blinking at the unfamiliar whiteness of their surroundings. Joey's heart felt like it was trying to jackrabbit through his throat. Eric's hand falling to rest on Joey's leg didn't help any, and he could swear he felt the coolness of his rings through the fabric.

“S' it… th' flight?” He slurred softly, reaching up to knead the blur from his eyes with the other hand.

“Uh,” Joey stared, absolutely unconscious of himself, “no, you can go back to sleep.”

Eric mumbled something before straightening up in his seat, swallowing uncomfortably and dragging one knee up to his chest, but the platform on his boot nearly propped it up to his shoulder. 

“Well, ‘m awake now..”

Eric blindly slid the hand that had been at his knee up to the inside of his thigh and just like that, Joey was in middle school again. Furiously trying to hide a more than inconvenient hard-on from the pretty girl who got placed next to him during a guest speech, silently praying for whatever the fuck is above him to _ple-eeeea-se_ just let it pass this one time.

Joey ended up making a noise that sounds somewhere between pitiful and pathetic _(Patheticaful? Pitathetic?)_ and it was enough to get Eric to finally turn and face him, and, oh god, his fingers brushed over the now unfortunately obvious bulge in his jeans, going to fix his bangs and he didn't say anything. He just made a ‘huh' noise of acknowledgment and slowed, still not meeting Joey's eyes, thankfully.

_“Oh,”_

Spit clicked in Eric's mouth when he smiled, and god, he was trying to kill him when he chuckled a little and let his head nod against Joey's.

“Here I was thinking that I was just dreaming that shit up.”

Joey watched him slip his leg back down and he felt him lean in. He tried, he tried to shuffle off to the side but he'd already been out of room and bumped up against the arm of their chair.

He really wanted to tell him no. They're in public, there's people around, he just woke up. Rule number one of being in a band, don’t fuck your bandmates. You learn that really easy, that it never benefits anyone.

And yet, he couldn't manage to form any proper words when it comes to this moron. With his stupid squeaky, borderline adolescent sounding voice and smudged up black eyeshadow, he was too strangely endearing to make him stop. There'd been a passing thought of _‘fuck it, this won't last but I'd die for you right now’_ and that was really all that mattered before Eric caught the back of Joey's head and dragged him into a kiss.

Joey wasn't really good at making out, he just never saw the point of why you had to be good at something like that as long as you mean it. But _fuck,_ Eric was good. Good enough to get him to the point of squirming, so that all he really knew was spit and how he could still faintly taste Dr Pepper on his tongue. 

He’d nearly forgotten that they were in public until Eric pulled away the second Joey made a noise, motioning for him to shut the fuck up with a finger to his lips.

“Take your jacket off,"

Joey didn't ask any questions, he was essentially on fire anyways, and struggled to get his arms out as Eric tucked a few stray bangs back into his beanie.

After helping him get the sleeves off over his wristbands, Eric took it and draped it over Joey's lap, quickly palming him under the fabric. 

Joey was about to say something but Eric already shut him up, shut his entire system down, licking into his mouth before drawing down and tugging at his lip ring with his teeth and moving to suck a hickey into his neck.

It wasn't enough, this was probably the hardest Joey had ever been in his fucking life and it hurt. He tried to reach down and dragged his hand over Eric's knuckles, only to immediately get flicked away.

He choked back a groan and Eric muffled his laughter in what was now probably bruised skin. Joey could feel his face flush red and everything was throbbing, but that seemed to be enough to get the focus off his throat and Eric finally moved down. Not without nipping at his adam's apple though, of course.

Eric pressed his head against his chest while he fumbled to undo Joey's jeans, glancing him up one more time.

“I'm just gonna jerk you off, okay?”

It was more than reassuring to hear how his breath caught when he spoke, thank god he wasn't the only one a little out of it already. Joey nodded quickly and swallowed.

Eric muttered something and hummed to himself as he ducked down to get Joey's cock all the way out of his briefs, pausing where he was to drag the point of his nail all the way down to the base and then back up.   
Even from the weird angle he was at, Joey could see the downright cruel smile slowly spread across his face as he tried (and failed) to not jerk and appear even remotely nonchalant about all of this. Why Eric couldn't just get things over with, it wouldn't take much at all, was entirely beyond him. This was borderline sadistic territory.

Once Eric finally got into a rhythm he lifted his head back up, Joey instantly pressed his face in his shoulder and gripped his free wrist tightly.

He smelled nice, if you ignored the sweat, the awfully artificial citrus and chlorine would've been maybe a little too overpowering if Joey wasn't significantly more focused on getting off. 

“Calm down..”

 _“Go-ooo-d,_ just shut the _hell_ _up,”_

Joey hissed into his scarf, much more interested in rocking into Eric's fist and trying not to twist around too much than even the thought of conversation. He even might've been tearing up a little, but that was secondary. He couldn't tell if whether the hair caught in his mouth was his or Eric's, but-

“M' gonna cum, fuck, _please-”_

There was probably a 'go ahead' somewhere because Eric didn't slow down or give when Joey started twitching and desperately fucking into his hand, only stopping when he bit the gap of exposed skin on his shoulder, fuck, he wished he could've dug his teeth into the scar instead.

After giving him a few more pumps (just to see him writhe) Eric let go of him, watching him fall back into the space between the armrest and the back of the seat, before pulling his hand out from under the hoodie and wiping his palm all down Joey's front.

"That's for being weird with me when I'm passed out, you freak. Now put your dick away, I can see Ben coming."


End file.
